


Compromised

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's feeling as he chokes the living daylights of his future t'hy'la.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised

How dare you rip my soul away.

Claiming my mother meant nothing to me.

I have lost my planet and the one that gave me birth.

You selfish human who thinks that Vulcans do not hurt.

I scream in agony for no one to hear.

But you make me relive it again and again with your words.

What pleasure do you seek from this?

I wish to crush the life from you.

Make you stop breathing so I can catch my breath.

I despise you with your arrogance.

Why must you hurt me so?

The heat from your skin burns thee.

A slight touch of your mind makes me see.

You are in pain just like me.

Please make me stop before it is too late.

I have no strength to end this.

I beg you, help me.

 


End file.
